<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Cat by writing_everyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976313">Black Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday'>writing_everyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klainetober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Party, F/M, Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extragavanza, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)</p><p>Tina and Mike host a Halloween Housewarming</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klainetober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tina and Mike brought their own apartment, they convinced Rachel to let them host a Halloween Housewarming effectively removing the weirdly specific theme that came with a Berry party. Tina even said costumes were encouraged but not required since it wasn’t just the original New Directions invited. </p><p>Kurt and Blaine decided on a couple’s costume and went as American Gothic including their own picture frame to hold up in photos. They knocked on the door and Tina dressed as a witch greeted them. </p><p>She had black fingerless gloves on and her dress was a dark purple velvet. </p><p>“You look amazing,” Kurt told her. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said, doing a quick twirl. “Let me introduce you to my assistant.” </p><p>Both boys expected Mike to appear but instead Tina bent down and picked up a small black kitten. </p><p>“What’s a witch without a black cat?” </p><p>“Oh, Tina, she’s so sweet,” Blaine said. “Can I hold her?” </p><p>Tina handed the cat right over. “Her name’s Xena.” </p><p>“Like the Warrior Princess?” Blaine asked. </p><p>“That’s the one!” </p><p>Mike joined them in the doorway, dressed as a witch as well. “Don’t hog our guests, Tina,” he teased. “Glad you guys could make it. People are all spread out but most of the Glee Club is in the living room.” </p><p>Blaine still had the kitten in his lap an hour later. </p><p>“You’re very attached,” Kurt commented. </p><p>“I love cats.”</p><p>“You love animals in general.” </p><p>Blaine just smiled and kept petting the kitten. Shaking his head coldly, Kurt stood up to get some food from the kitchen. </p><p>He tapped Tina on the shoulder.</p><p>“You’re the worst.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Blaine’s in love with Xena, how am I supposed to tell me we can’t get one?”</p><p>“You won’t be able to,” Tina said. </p><p>She giggled at Kurt’s glare. </p><p>“Just tell him to come visit us more. He’ll get his kitten fill here.” </p><p>“That will only work for so long but I’ll try.” </p><p>They both looked out to the living room and Blaine was kissing Xena’ head. </p><p>“It’s your fault,” Kurt told her. </p><p>Tina watched Kurt walk over to Blaine remove the kitten from his lap and pull his boyfriend up to dance. </p><p>They were adorable, Tina thought, and Blaine was certainly going to convince Kurt to get a cat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>